A Prospective Trial is conducted in which patients eligible to have lens implantation will be randomly selected to have one of three categories of treatment: (1) intracapsular extraction with the later fitting of a contact lens; (2) intracapsular extraction and iris clip lens implantation; (3) extracapsular extraction and iridocapsular lens implantation. The long-term visual results and the complication rates between groups will be compared. Where possible, marking procedures will be used in data collection. In addition, corneal thickness measurements and endothelial cell counts will be made at intervals. The subjective response will also be assessed by administering a questionnaire at six months and one year.